The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a meter, and more particularly a structure for mounting a meter on an instrument panel or board of an automotive vehicle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical conventional structure for mounting a meter on an instrument panel of an automobile. The instrument panel is fitted with various meters. For example, a meter 1 is formed integrally of a housing 2 and a hood 3. An instrument panel 4 of an automobile has at its front an opening 5 for inserting therethrough the meter 1. The top and bottom of the hood 3 are fixed to the instrument panel 4 by means of tapping screws 6 and 7, respectively. The upper screws 6 are screwed from below so that the screws 6 can not be seen from a driver. The lower screws 7 are screwed from the front of the instrument panel 4 but hided by a decorative sheet 8 or the like. A pad 9 covers the front of the instrument panel 4. Spring nuts 10 are screwed with the tapping screws 6 and 7. Designated as 11 is a connector of a multipolar type for detachably connecting electrical conductors between the meter 1 and a power source. The connector 11 is fitted after the meter 1 is mounted.
As can be seen from the foregoing, such a conventional structure requires many parts such as the tapping screws, the spring nuts, the decorative sheets and others. In addition, positioning and screwing the screws into the nuts are very cumbersome. Because the meters are held in their positions solely by means of those screws, the supporting of the meters and particularly their rear end is insufficient for preventing their vibrations which may impair their functions. Such vibrations loosen the screws, and may cause the meter to fall off from the instrument panel.